


Unwind

by tsukinotsurugi (forgetfulAmoeba)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, implied erwin/levi, spoilers for chapter 123
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/tsukinotsurugi
Summary: Levi has doubts.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 17





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Just running my head off :p

They're on the other side of the ocean.

Completely exhausted, he drops his hat on the bed and shrugging off his jacket, hangs it on the back of the single wooden chair in the room before uncharacteristically flopping down on to the bed.

The whole time he was being swept along by events, taking in the sights and sounds, keeping things in check, making a nab, making a stand, making a run for it, watching events unfold, always reacting.  
But now he has a place to stop and think.

Being clad in a waistcoat feels like a throwback to his younger days, before all of this, the fit of his clothes giving lie to the impression that he's not on active duty. As if he could take his eyes off the brats for more than a couple of moments and trust that nothing would go wrong. He snorts.

It's all gone wrong already hasn't it? A moment of weakness that led them here so badly prepared for the truth of the world beyond. Dreams of the sea and its wonders not enough, no matter how much of a face they put on it, blind optimism was not going to get them by.

And he feels like he's drowning in the wash, the instinct to push back against the tide worn down. Had it all been for nothing? All the time they had been fighting monsters outside the walls, turns out they'd gotten it the wrong way round.

The walls were meant to keep the monsters in.  
The walls are meant to keep the monsters in.

Would his walls hold out long enough?

These are dangerous thoughts. He stops them before they can go any further.

They were demons after all, another demon among their ranks would not have made a difference.

Would have made all the difference...

Relax, he tells himself to unclench his fists.

He huffs out a breath.

If only his bones would stop hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sitting in my drafts folder for a long time before I decided to finish it off and release it into the wild...


End file.
